Esmeralda Salmassi
Esmeralda Salmassi is a female character roleplayed by K9 Morphed. Esmeralda currently owns Gielinors biggest and most well known newspaper, The Gielinor Times. Appearence Esmeralda has long crimson hair that she styles differently depending on her mood. She's a slim woman, standing at 5"7 and commonly wears a slim dress for work however the colour commonly changes. Casually, what she wears is dependent on her mood and the weather. She has soft, fair skin with no scars with a light skin tone and saphire eyes. Personality Esmeralda is a nice woman; sometimes speaking to people with a motherly tone. Because of her job, she has developed a small habit of wanting to know as much as she can about things. Because of her past, she cares a lot about other people's feelings and what people see her as is extreemly important to her: she trys not to be offensive to anyone who doesn't deserve it. Residency Childhood - Late 20's During this time slot, she has always lived in a house in Draynor Village teaching basic magic to unfortunate children who did not obtain a scholarship in The Wizards Tower at a small school house. From the age of 19-a few months before she started The Gielinor Academy, her husband Joeseph lived with her also. Late 20's - early 30's During this time slot she lived on a The Gielinor Academy's main campus while she coordinated the academy's staff and students. Unfortunatly the campus later closed due to insufficient funding causing her to move back to Draynor and take up her old job; later being offered a job at The Gielinor Times as assistent CEO. Early 40's-Current In this time slot, Esmeralda lives in a small manor house in west Varrock after having to move due to The Battle of Lumbridge collapsing part of the first Gielinor Times HQ. Originally she was going to go for a small house, however after realising she had a lot of money, this quickly changed. Family *Husband - John Salmassi (Dead) *Daughter - Catherine Salmassi (Alive - Awayquit Runescape) History Pre-Wiki History This is the short version of the history of Esmeralda Salmassi '''before' this wiki page was made'' As a child, she always wanted to be a teacher; commonly telling people what to do and how to do it. In her late teens, she obtained a part time job as an assistant at a small school house in Draynor teaching people basic magic abilities for those who could not go to the Wizards tower. On a school trip to Port Sarim, she met a young sailor around her age who later became her husband and father to her child, Catherine Salmassi. While at sea, her husband died in a pirate raid causing Esmeralda to develop a fear of sailing and has never been sailing since his death. Keeping her maiden name, she progressed to forming The Gielinor Academy; an academy that taught several different gielinorian arts. This later was forced to close due to lack of funding. Unemployed, her cousin Owen Demarais offered her a job as his assistant CEO at The Gielinor Times to exploit her smaller passion of writing. When news reached her of his death, she was automatically promoted to being CEO and made a personal oath to follow his work and make him proud by progressing The Gielinor Times into being the best and most well known paper in the whole of Gielinor as well as follow her own new ambitions in business. When the portal opened in Draynor, it destroyed part of The Gielinor Times' HQ, forcing her to close and relocate causing many weeks of inactivity from the paper. Relocated, she is preparing to reopen and follow her oath to herself and to her cousin.